


When the Rooster Crows

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Anon prompted me:  Shaith idea prompt: Just farm life out in the middle of nowhere with James dealing with the house and plants, Keith managing the equipment and Shiro tending to the animals. (Psst! Plus infinity points for adorable baby animals and Daddy Shiro!)





	When the Rooster Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Aiden for helping make sure this looked right and helping with a title. Seriously, my titles are shit sometimes and without his help this would be titled something shitty lol.

Dawn seemed to break earlier and earlier each day as Summer approached.  Shiro and James woke up before the sun’s rays kissed their faces. Keith rolled over, bringing the covers over his head as the other two climbed out of bed.

The two went outside and out to the henhouse, collecting eggs to sell at the farmers market that day.  Shiro continued on, checking on all the animals, and the babies in the incubators. Keith earlier in the month had found a clutch of eggs, the mother apparently abandoned it.  They kept an eye on the nest for a few days before brining the eggs home, hoping they’d hatch. Luckily, they did, and now they had about a dozen ducklings peeping at them at all times of day.  Until they were old enough, they’d stay in the incubator, then introduced to the rest of the farm family.

James went back inside, and started cooking breakfast.  He set the table and checked the eggs he brought in for defects, before washing them.

The smell of bacon and eggs cooking wafted through the air in the small house.  Keith stirred, not wanting to leave the warmth of their bed. He knew he’d have to get up sooner or later.  One of the seeders weren’t working and he needed to fix it so James could plant for the next season. He sat up slowly, stretching his back and his toes.  He heard the front door slam shut, hoping that it was Shiro coming back from checking on the animals.

He slowly made his way down the hall, wrapping his arms around James’ waist when he snuck up on him in the kitchen.  James hummed as Keith kissed his cheek.

“Shiro’s feeding the animals.  I had to let Kosmo out. Sorry if the door slamming woke you.”

Keith nosed into James’ neck.  “Your cooking is what woke me,  _ James _ .” he said simply.  James smiled, pushing back against the shorter man.  “Any plans today, besides cooking?”

James poked at the bacon, still frying in the pan.  “I’m gonna go to the farmer’s market, sell the cleaned eggs from yesterday.  Also some of the vegetables in the garden are looking about right to harvest.  Thinking of doing that first and bringing them with. You?”

Keith stepped back and sat down at the table.  “Just working on that seeder that keeps breaking.  It should be back up by the end of the week if I can find the right parts.  Then we can work the fields again and get a bit more in our savings.”

James walked to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice and plopping it on the table in front of Keith.  “It’d be nice to have padding for the winter without having to resort to more…  _ drastic _ measures.”

“Yeah, I’d like to keep the farm,” Shiro called, opening the door wide and letting it swing closed with a sharp crack.

Keith perked up.  “Hey baby. The animals doing good?”

“The ewe we separated because we thought she was getting close to labor?  She had her lamb at some point last night or this morning.” Shiro said beaming.  “I think we’re going to name it Lambchop.”

“Cause I’m gonna cook it?” asked James cheekily.

“NO!” Shiro gasped, affronted.  “After the puppet from that children’s show we watched as kids.”

Keith giggled and rolled his eyes.  His boyfriends were ridiculous.

Shiro walked over, placing a kiss on Keith’s head as James placed the plate of bacon on the table.

“Making pancakes in a minute, Shiro.  Just take a seat.”

Shiro scooted his way around the kitchen to James, kissing his temple.  “Thanks, sweetheart.” He sat down across from Keith, telling him about the progress the ducklings were making, and how they were going to need to shear the sheep soon.

A rooster crowed in the distance as James finished the eggs and pancakes.  “Eat up boys. Y’all are gonna need the extra food with what’s all going on today.”

They all smiled at each other.  Working on a farm was hard work, but together it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, I hope you liked it. :) You're always welcome in my inbox to prompt me. (Everyone is, actually.)
> 
>  [Tumblr link](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
